


Marichat Monday -- Volume 1

by Anonymous_miraculer



Series: Marichat Monday [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Balcony Scene, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Is in Love with Chat Noir but Doesn’t Know It Yet ;), Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_miraculer/pseuds/Anonymous_miraculer
Summary: They both watched the city below, bathed in beautiful moonlight.“Mypurr-incess,” he whispered. “The city below is beautiful, but you’re more beautiful than all of it,” he said with a wink.Marinette leaned on his shoulder with a giggle as Chat continued to caress her cheek, running his hand through her stunning hair. He purred, happy that his purr-incess was content leaning on him.Marinette laughed with her kitty’s favorite little nose scrunch. She focused on the sound of her kitty’s purring, falling deeper and deeper in love with her masked kitty.~A cute Marichat fic in which they fall for the other, true sides of themselves.*will be updated every Monday*Beware: much fluff involved :3
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, marichat - Relationship
Series: Marichat Monday [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674598
Comments: 22
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic takes place after the events of Miracle Queen, in case you were wondering :)

“Could you be—”

“In love with you!” she interrupted, running over and wrapping her arms around him.

Marinette’s flashback ended there as she abruptly reconnected with her surroundings. She was still in her bedroom, sewing another outfit to put on her fashion design website. “No, I’m not in love with Chat Noir. He’s just my partner and close friend. Besides, there’s Luka,” she silently told herself.

Luka and she had been really close recently. They hadn’t fully defined their relationship—mostly because she was still trying to recover from the heartbreak of giving up on pursuing Adrien—but they were skirting on the edge of full-on dating. That’s why this flashback came as such a surprise. She thought she hadn’t fully overcome her past heartbreak. She thought she wasn’t ready for a relationship with someone else.

She tried to focus on her work, but the flashbacks threatened to pull her back, away from reality.

“You know, I love battling by your side, M’lady, but I could never bring myself to fight you,” he said walking backwards towards the edge.

“Chat Noir, what are you doing?”

“Giving you some extra time,” he answered, winking at her as he took a faith fall over the edge.

“No! Chat Noir!” she cried.

“I trust you to bring me back, M’lady.”

. . .

“Aren’t you scared you’ll have to sacrifice everything you love for all of this?” she asked.

“The times when I have the most fun—my favorite moments—are when I’m with you, M’lady, and I would give up everything for just that,” he said, bowing goodbye as he leaped away.

“He always sacrifices himself for me. He really cares for me, doesn’t he?” she thought.

“Marinette!” Tikki shouted, breaking her from her thoughts that had distracted her from what she was doing. She jerked her hands away from her sewing machine, just as the fabric was about to pull her hand onto the needle. She immediately switched off the machine, still trying to shake herself out of her flashbacks.

“Thank you for saving me, Tikki. I wasn’t paying attention,” she said.

“What’s wrong, Marinette? You’ve been distracted all day.”

“I don’t even know, Tikki. Everything has been really strange today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! The flashbacks are driving Marinette crazy... could she actually be in love with _Chat Noir_?! **_gasp_**! :-#
> 
> I’ll be doing one chapter a week—every Monday as the title says XD
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you think, and if you have any requests, email me at anonymous-miraculer@outlook.com :3


	2. Chapter 2

“You and me against the world, M’lady.” The words kept echoing around Marinette’s mind.

“We are an awesome team,” she admitted to herself.

“A lot of fans think of you as a couple of superheroes but also, and I quote, ‘a couple,’” the flashback brought her back to the television interview.

“We may make an awesome team, but it’s too dangerous to date each other. Hawkmoth could use that against us,” she silently reasoned.

Her mind brought her back to when Miraculer stole their powers. When he was injured by her cataclysm, he still used all his strength to fight . . . for her. “He truly does love me, and what have I done to him? Nothing but reject him.”

“You’re more than a partner, Chat Noir. You’re my friend, and I would never want to lie to a friend.”

“But why do you think it would be lying?”

“Because . . . there’s this boy . . .”

“I hope I’m not really the cause of his nightmares,” she thought, regret beginning to register in her mind.

“Chat Noir! Bad Kitty! I’ll never love you! I’ve always wanted to get rid of you!” Nightmare Ladybug shouted in her flashback.

. . .

“Chat Noir . . . you don’t really think I’m as evil as your nightmare, do you?” she asked.

“Course I don’t. You’re the lady of my dreams,” he bowed, blew her a kiss, and leapt away.

He seemed to brush it off back then, but she was pretty sure that she was the cause of his nightmares. “I can’t imagine how much pain and heartbreak I’ve caused him by rejecting him so many times,” she thought. “How many times has he been there for me?” she asked herself.

“They found Master Fu and the miracle box. It’s a catastrophe, and I just happen to be an expert in cat things,” he said with a smile as the flashback played in her mind.

“It’s—it’s my fault. I didn’t transform back before I went to find him.”

“What?” he asked.

“I was . . . confused. I’m sorry, I’m such a failure,” she said, holding her head in her hands.

“Hey, the important thing is to save Master Fu,” he started, “before the sentimonster destroys his shield, and we’ll need a focused Ladybug for that,” he finished. “Forget what happened, ok?” he said, placing his hands on her shoulders and smiling.

“Thanks, you’re always here for me,” she said hugging him close.

He smiled and hugged her back. “Always, Little Bug.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flashbacks still seem to be overtaking her ;) surely though she can’t be falling for him; he’s just her partner and really good friend :3 who knows, maybe Marinette will actually stop trying to convince herself she isn’t falling for him ;) (stay tuned for more fluff, more plot, and more character development :)
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you think and email me at anonymous-miraculer@outlook.com if you have any requests :)
> 
> See you all next week :)


	3. Chapter 3

“The simple truth is: you don’t love me anymore!”

His words echoed around Marinette’s mind, always followed by, “So I might as well destroy you, me, our memories, everything!”

The remembrance of his heartbroken words had been keeping her from sleep for what seemed like hours. “What could have happened to make him so heartbroken? Was it me?” She shuddered at the thought of hurting him. She thought all the other times she’d rejected him would have made him finally realize that she was in love with someone else, but it only seemed to make him fall for her all the more.

“Where does Luka fit into all of this? And where’s the painfully lovestruck Marinette who’s always pining over Adrien?” Marinette sat up, trying to reason with her feelings. “Most importantly, how can a relationship with Chat Noir be possible? Wouldn’t it be too dangerous if Hawkmoth found out? Couldn’t he use it to get to us?” Marinette’s heart longed for something deep down that she couldn’t name. Marinette, the strong one with all the solutions, had no answers to any of her questions.

She quietly opened the trapdoor to her balcony and tiptoed out, trying not to wake up Tikki. There, she could use her rail for support and the moon for company.

. . .

“Chat Noir!” Ladybug shouted, the sound of her voice vividly heard in Adrien’s ear. “I can’t accept this rose from _you_ ,” she said, Adrien wincing at the emphasis of her final word. “I told you already—I’m in love with someone else.”

“I know, M’lady, but if he weren’t here, would things be different between us?” he asked.

“Well, you know, I can’t even begin to imagine him not being here,” she said, looking away. “I’m sorry, Chat Noir, I’ve really got to get going, and you’d better do the same,” she said after a moment.

He looked down and watched as a single rose petal fell from what was meant to be his lady’s rose. As the rose petal hit the ground—

“No!” Adrien woke up with a start. He had been having cold sweats in bed.

He composed himself for a moment, still trying to fully reconnect with his surroundings. “Why am I still dreaming about Ladybug? I thought I was past that . . . I thought Kagami was helping me to move on . . .” he silently asked himself.

For once, he really didn’t know what his heart was telling him. It longed for something he couldn’t describe.

He sat there in silence for a few minutes, trying to reason with his heart. He found no answers to his questions.

He looked down at Plagg, sleeping peacefully. “I’m sorry for what I’m about to do,” he whispered.

“Plagg, claws out!” he mumbled, trying not to cause any other waking casualties. Plagg woke with a start as he was sucked into the ring, barely able to mutter a short “Hey!” before being muffled and absorbed into the miraculous as Adrien transformed into his feline counterpart.

Chat Noir needed some time, and he thought a rooftop night patrol would help him clear his mind and maybe get some answers about his true feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Marinette isn’t the only one being driven crazy with memories of her partner ;) you know what’s coming 🌚
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! Chapters four and five are almost complete, but I can tell you that they’re definitely worth the wait and then some! MARICHAT IS SO ADORABLE <3
> 
> Let me know what you think! If you have any requests, email me at anonymous-miraculer@outlook.com, and I’ll see what I can do :)


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette stood leaning on her railing. The city was beautiful tonight, but that’s not what she was admiring. The moon had just peeked from behind a cloud. It was a full moon, and it looked especially beautiful tonight. She was entranced, unable to take her eyes away from the sight as her mind ran uncontrollably through her memories.

She was brought back to the time when Chat Noir had invited her to a rooftop romantic evening. She really didn’t know how she could have been so blind to his true feelings for her.

He was so sweet. Sure, his attempt at jokes and puns had been pitiful, but she longed for them even now. She had even become attached to his names for her. She was _his_ bugaboo— _his_ lady.

Now all she wanted was for things to be simpler. If only she could understand why she was falling for him and not Adrien or Luka. This was truly unexpected.

And what was she to do? Isn’t it too dangerous for them to be in a relationship together because they were Paris’s heroes?

She didn’t know.

She continued to stare at the moon for answers, but no answers would come.

. . .

Chat Noir ran along the rooftops, launching himself from roof to roof. There didn’t appear to be any threats. All was quiet for now.

“That’s probably a good thing,” Chat Noir said to himself.

He looked towards the rooftop on which he had arranged a romantic evening for his lady that night so long ago. All the memories began to flood back to him as he landed on that rooftop, threatening to pull him into a trance as he was brought back to that night.

“It’s beautiful, Chat Noir,” she said, admiring the romantic scene he’d arranged.

“Aren’t you glad you finally came?” he asked.

“Listen,” she began, staring off into the distance, trying to formulate how to break it to him. “I don’t want to play around with your feelings. It would be the same as lying to you, and I don’t want to do that,” she said, facing him and looking into his eyes. “You’re more than a partner, Chat Noir. You’re my friend, and I’d never want to lie to a friend.”

“Why do you think it would be lying?”

“Because . . . there’s this boy—I . . .” she trailed—

Something grabbed Chat Noir’s attention, snapping him back into reality.

It was Marinette on her balcony, leaning on the railing, staring into the distance.

“Wow,” she gasped in Chat Noir’s sudden flashback. “Chat Noir! This is . . . beautiful!” she exclaimed, admiring the scene he’d arranged for his lady.

“I’m . . . so sorry,” she said, looking away.

“Why? It’s not your fault,” he said, slumping over the railing.

“No—Yeah—I mean—” she stuttered.

“What I mean is . . . I’m very sorry for you . . . cuz—um—you prepared all this . . . and then . . . she didn’t show . . .”

Chat Noir stood there stunned. He didn’t know why his heart was going crazy when he stared at Marinette. “Marinette always tries to help everyone around her. Even when we were both heartbroken, she still tried to cheer me up, regardless of whoever made her feel that way,” he silently told himself, gasping at his sudden realization. “What if," he began, wide-eyed. "What if . . . Luka was the one who broke her heart?”

“No, Luka would never do that,” he told himself. “unless—Marinette had told him that she loved him only to realize that Luka liked someone else! Luka would never want to break her heart, but it's possible that he was in love with someone else and no one knew it yet,” he reasoned.

“No wonder she fell for me!” Chat Noir gasped at his second revelation. “We both connected over our shared heartbreak that night!”

He felt so guilty for having to reject her that day. Everything made sense to him now. It’s no surprise that she ran upstairs sobbing. She had fallen for me, and badly too. When her father was akumatized because of her pain, she realized that she needed to overcome the heartache and show her typical Marinette strength to protect her Dad’s feelings. It must have been so hard to fake being emotionally strong when she was still so heartbroken over the rejection.

It made him feel all the more sorrowful for having to reject her. “She must still be thinking about it,” he thought. “I’ve got to make it up to her,” he whispered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir feels pretty guilty 😂 you know what's coming 🌚 and it's gonna be good ;)
> 
> Let me know what you think! Chapter five is gonna be adorable <3
> 
> If you have any requests, email me at anonymous-miraculer@outlook.com :)


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette stood leaning on her railing, still entranced in her own thoughts, eyes glued to the moon. It reminded her of the moon in that alternate future when Chat Noir had destroyed all of Paris. Tears started to well in her eyes as she remembered how heartbroken he was that he had killed his lady and how he had wanted to destroy _everything_ just because she didn’t love him. The tears threatened to spill out with no end in sight.

She had been so lost in her memory that she didn’t even hear Chat Noir land on her balcony behind her.

“Hello,” he said lightly, startling her as she turned around to see him. “I didn’t mean to startle you,” he said. “That seems to be the tradition now, huh?” he asked.

“No, it’s fine,” she whispered, looking down. It wasn’t until just then that Chat Noir noticed the tears in her eyes.

Whatever was causing that pain, he wanted to console her. He couldn’t bear to see the sweetest girl he knew in pain. He bridged the gap between them, grabbing her in a firm embrace.

That was what caused her to break.

Tears spilled without ceasing. She leaned her head on his chest, resting her hands also on him for support. He slid his right hand up to hold her head against his, letting her know that he was there for her.

After a few minutes, the tears no longer came. She stood there in his embrace, lacking the strength to pull away, though not wanting to anyway. He put his hand on her chin and slowly lifted it until she was looking into his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” he whispered, staring into her eyes.

She took a moment to compose herself before speaking. “I just don’t know what to do,” she began, sniffling. After another moment, she continued, “the boy I am in love with has feelings for someone else, and now I think they’re dating, and I am so heartbroken, but he always told me how great a friend I am, but I don’t think he knew about my feelings for him, but that doesn’t matter because he loves someone else anyway, and it’s so hard to give up on him, but I want him to be happy, and I don’t think he’d be happy with me because of her, but I still don’t know how I feel deep down, and it’s all just a mess . . .” she rambled on, summoning tears that just wouldn’t come.

“Whoever it is, I don’t think he deserves your love,” Chat Noir said, holding her closer to let her know that he was there for her.

They stood there in the embrace in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Marinette summoned her typical strength and pulled herself away, trying to act like she hadn’t just spilled her whole heart out to him.

“What about yourself? Aren’t you still in love with Ladybug?” she asked.

He shook his head and sighed, not knowing fully what to say. “I don’t know,” he began. “She keeps saying that there’s another boy she’s in love with, but it’s hard to get over her. I thought I had feelings for another girl here recently, but I keep thinking about Ladybug,” he said.

“Maybe she also thinks it’s too dangerous for you two to date,” she suggested, frowning and once again looking at the ground. Chat Noir noticed the pain behind her words. “That must be one of the things she told herself in order to get over her feelings for me,” he reasoned to himself.

He walked over to her railing, leaning on it and beckoning for Marinette to follow. She walked over and stood beside him, taking his lead in staring at the moon once more.

He looked over at her. He saw how beautiful her eyes really were. How could he not have noticed before? He put his arm around her and pulled her right beside him as he looked back to the moon.

They stood there together for a moment. “The moon sure is beautiful tonight,” Marinette finally broke the silence.

“You know what else is beautiful?” Chat Noir said. Marinette shook her head. “You,” he answered.

She giggled. “Was that an actual attempt at flirting?” she wondered.

He looked into her eyes. “Man, her hair is so beautiful too,” he remarked to himself. “I mean, _she_ is beautiful, but her hair is simply stunning,” he said to himself.

He pulled her into another hug. “You, me, tomorrow just after sunset, on the rooftops?” he asked.

Marinette leaned her head on his chest once more, still wondering how in the world Chat Noir could be saying this to her, but she knew deep down the answer to his question. “Sure,” she whispered.

“It’s a date,” he said, pulling away and winking.

And with that, he was gone into the night, having leapt away, leaving Marinette with her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are soooooo adorable 😭 They're still sorting out their feelings though 😪🤧 That's what is so great about the show--it's such a tangled web of emotions, and it makes fans like myself want to cry for our little cinnamon rolls 😭
> 
> Let me know what you thought! Chapters six and seven are in the making, so look forward to what comes next!
> 
> Again, if you have any requests, email me at anonymous-miraculer@outlook.com.


	6. Chapter 6

Chat Noir leapt into the night. Once he was just out of sight, he slowed his pace, allowing his thoughts to catch up with what had just happened.

_He had actually asked Marinette on a date._

He hadn’t before realized he had feelings for her, but boy, had he fallen for her now.

He just wanted to hold her in his arms and shield her from any more pain and heartbreak. She would be _his_ princess, and he would be _her_ gentleman.

Chat Noir arrived at the Agreste mansion and leapt into his open window.

“Claws in,” he whispered as he detransformed and laid on his bed, arms wide.

Plagg eyed him as he slowly grabbed a piece of cheese and took a place at the foot of Adrien’s bed. He continued to watch Adrien as if contemplating what had happened.

All was silent for a moment as he finished his cheese.

“Are you actually in love with Marinette?” Plagg finally asked, almost in disbelief.

Adrien continued to stare at the ceiling, lips still curled upwards into an almost drunken smile. “It’s crazy, but yeah,” he answered, eyes not leaving their fixed gaze.

“And what about Kagami? Ladybug?” Plagg asked.

“I don’t know, Plagg. It’s strange. I was sure that Kagami was helping me to get over Ladybug. One moment I was having a nightmare about losing Ladybug, and the next I’m seeing Marinette in a whole new light,” he explained. “She’s beautiful and smart, and she always cares for those she loves. I mean, I already knew all this, but I just didn’t see her in this way before. When I saw her so heartbroken, my heart just went out to her,” he said, tears beginning to pool up at the memory of her crying. “Do you think she was just putting on a mask, mimicking her typical Marinette strength when she told me that it was alright that I was in love with Ladybug and that we could still be friends? I think she was so heartbroken, but she had to be strong for everyone else so her Dad wouldn’t be akumatized again.”

“That’s possible,” Plagg said, choosing not to reveal anything. “But I never really saw Chat Noir as her type.”

“I didn’t either until I remembered the time when we both connected over our mutual heartbreak that night long ago. I think she may have fallen for me then, and I was too blind to realize it,” Adrien said as a tear rolled down his cheek. “I feel so guilty for hurting her, and I never want that to happen again. I don’t know who broke her heart today, but I’m going to make sure it never happens again. I’ll be there for her, and she’ll fall for me once more.”

. . .

Marinette stood on her balcony in dumbfounded wonder. Of all the things that could have happened with Chat Noir tonight, she never could have guessed that Chat Noir would ask her on a date. “I did let myself go in his arms. I just couldn’t control the tears,” she reminded herself. “Is he doing this just for me?” she wondered. “Does he even realize that part of the reason I am so confused and still kind of heartbroken is because I hate hurting him? Can I even go on a date with Chat Noir, or is it too dangerous, even if just as myself and not as Ladybug? What do I do if he’s actually fallen in love with me and I have to reject him for Paris’s safety?”

She stood there for a few minutes, attempting to gather her wild, rampaging thoughts. Finally, she came to a conclusion. “I just don’t want to hurt him. He means everything to me. He’s my partner in saving the city, but more importantly, he’s a close friend, and I may have truly fallen for him,” she forced herself to realize. “I think it’s safe to date him so long as no one else finds out,” she told herself.

“And I can be his lady, and he can be my kitty,” she whispered with a giggle as she returned to her bed. Maybe now, her heart was settled enough to let her get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! My adorable cinnamon rolls have finally realized their feelings for each other :3
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments!
> 
> Chapter seven is already being written, so look forward to next Monday for the next chapter!
> 
> If you have any requests for this fic or for future fic ideas, email me at anonymous-miraculer@outlook.com :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chat Noir hummed his mother’s tune as he prepared for that evening. “Little Kitty on a roof, all alone without his lady,” he would add in the first line occasionally. But this time, he wasn’t alone on this rooftop. His first “lady” had mysteriously disappeared a year ago, leaving only his father and Nathalie to parent him. His other lady had repeatedly rejected him when he tried to confess his feelings, saying that there was another boy. It seemed to have hurt her every time she had to deny him, and he hated hurting her.

But this time was different. His “lady” was his princess, and she would be there for him, just like he would be there for her.

Flashbacks threatened to overtake him as his heart, scarred from continued rejection and heartache over his last “lady,” tried to show him that this time would be no different than the last.

“Chat Noir!” she called in a hazy memory. “I can’t accept this rose from you,” she said in his mind, bringing back the daggers that had stabbed his heart that day. “I told you already. I’m in love with someone else,” she told him as she turned around and leaned on the rooftop railing.

Chat Noir shook his head. He would not let his past get to him. This time was really different. This kitty wasn’t alone on this roof anymore.

Well, a tower, to be more precise.

He continued humming as he finished the preparations for his rooftop evening with Marinette.

. . .

Marinette got ready for her evening with Chat Noir. She had decided to not overdo it, so she pulled out her pink flowing dress that she’d made when she had fantasized dancing with Adrien months ago.

But this time was different.

No longer was she swooning over Adrien. This time, she had a masked gentleman that she was going out with—her kitty.

She decided to sew on an extra little detail to really make tonight different. She grabbed her green and black thread spools and went to work on the dress.

Finally, after two mishaps with the needle from her preoccupation with the dress’s addition, she had finished her masterpiece. It looked spectacular. She was sure her kitty would love it.

She changed into the dress and pulled her other frilly flats on her feet.

She pulled her hair scrunchies off of her pigtails without a second thought. With Chat Noir, she felt free, and she wanted her hair to show it. She grabbed her curling iron and started curling her hair. When she’d finished, her dark curls twirled until her shoulders, meeting with her dress straps and her bare neck.

She dug inside her jewelry box until she found the necklace she was looking for. It was one from a set she’d made for her fashion website. The necklace pair were to commemorate the city’s two heroes, and this one had a twinkling cat pendant that seemed to wink at her in the light, just like Chat had winked at her last night. She giggled at the remembrance of that sly kitty.

Finally, she was ready for an enchanting evening with Chat Noir.

. . .

Chat Noir had finished preparing the scene for tonight. He backed away to get a full glimpse of the scene, leaping onto the railing behind him.

It was perfect.

He leapt across the city right as the sun began to approach the horizon. He couldn’t wait to see what his princess thought.

Right as he rounded the corner to Marinette’s house, he caught a glimpse of her in her window. He could only see the her back because her ladder blocked his vision, but he was taken aback.

Chat Noir ducked behind a rooftop chimney, hand to his chest in an attempt to calm himself. Boy, if he hadn’t fallen for her before, he sure had now. He couldn’t even see her face, but wow, was she enchanting.

He sat down and leaned against the chimney, still trying to comprehend how he had been so lucky for a girl like Marinette to say yes to a date with him.

He heard her open her balcony trapdoor and climb out. He sat there a moment, gathering himself. It was still so unbelievable how lucky he was.

He came from behind the chimney and leapt onto her balcony. “Enchanting to see you this evening,” he bowed, kissing her hand as she giggled her sweet sound of laughter. He looked up and admired her beauty.

He truly considered himself unworthy of a lady as enchanting as she.

“My chivalrous gentleman,” she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet with a small twinkle in her eye. Chat Noir knew she knew how bewitching she was to him, and she was going to make him fall crazier in love with her.

He scooped her into his arms. “We should go before anyone sees us, just to be safe,” he whispered. “Close your eyes and hold on tight,” he said with a sly smile.

She giggled and did as he said, leaning her head on his chest.

He leapt across town to the place he had prepared for their evening.

. . .

When he landed at their destination, he set her down and whispered, “we’re here. You can open your eyes.”  
When she opened her eyes and examined her new surroundings, she gasped at the scene he had prepared for her. They were at the top of the Eiffel Tower. There were light red candles along the railing, all the way around the rectangular deck. There were rose petals sprinkled everywhere, and right where they were standing, there were two deep red mats, with a picnic basket between.

“Wow, Chat! This is amazing!” she exclaimed.

“I hope you’re hungry,” he said with a wink and a sly grin. He sat down on one of the mats and motioned for her to join him on the mat across from him. She took his gesture and sat down, her dress flowing easily over her crossed legs. He pulled out petite red heart-shaped sandwiches with a design of Marinette’s signature flower and small heart-shaped soufflés with little cat ears cut on the top.

Marinette gasped, before making way to a giggle. “Where did you get these?” she asked, still amazed at the cute display of food before her.

“I hope you don’t mind,” he began with a giggle, scratching his neck. “But I special ordered them from your parents seeing as there’s no better bakery in all of Paris. Don’t worry, though. I didn’t tell them what they were for, for ours and their safety,” he said. “I think they thought they were for Ladybug,” he whispered, giggling and winking at her.

“I love them,” Marinette said.

They ate for a moment, Chat Noir still taking in how bewitching she was. He spilled soufflé on his cheek, not paying attention. She giggled, reaching out and wiping away the mess with her thumb.

He laughed, leaning into her touch. When she returned to her seat, he almost whimpered from the loss of her touch. He grabbed another soufflé and missed his mouth, spilling the entire bite-size piece on his cheek, donning a sly kitty grin.

Marinette grabbed a napkin from atop the picnic basket and grabbed his chin, muttering “I’ll fix _you_ ,” with a knowing grin.

That was when Chat decided to _accidentally_ fall backwards, making Marinette fall on top of him.

She lay there on his chest for a moment, drinking in the feeling of love and protection he gave her. Then she quickly swiped at his cheek, cleaning the “accidental” soufflé mess. She got up and returned to her spot with a triumphant air and a sly grin of her own.

He got back to his sitting position, muttering “fine, you win,” with a not-so-concealed grin.

“And for dessert,” he began, pulling another plate of baked goodies from the basket. “Tada!” There was an assortment of chocolate pink and green macarons with a design of both Marinette’s flower and a cat face, whiskers and all.

“Wow! They’re beautiful!” she remarked. “And I adore the little kittens,” she said, her lips curling into a sky grin.

“I thought you would,” he said, grinning from ear to ear. She reached for one and bit into it, her expression turning into one of delicious ecstasy. “The best in Paris for sure,” she remarked with mouthful of macaron. “I’ll have to teach you my parent’s recipe one day,” she said with a wink, earning a pleased laugh from Chat Noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a really long chapter, but I hope you liked it! They’re sly, adorable dorks around each other, but they make such a cute couple 😍
> 
> And since Valentine’s Day is this Friday, I maaaaaay give an exception to the Monday update rule and give you an extra chapter as a Valentine’s gift :3
> 
> As always, let me know in the comments what you thought about this chapter! If you have any requests for this story or any other, email me at anonymous-miraculer@outlook.com.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In writing this chapter, two songs were used. Here are YouTube links to both of them:
> 
> Chopin Spring Waltz: https://youtu.be/dN1XUV6QclU
> 
> Other song ;): https://youtu.be/YYdc-6wHbec
> 
> I suggest listening to them while reading this chapter :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day, fellow Miraculers! I bring you a special Valentine’s gift! Warning, there will be much fluff today ;)

Chat Noir stood with a twinkle in his eye. He ran around the corner there at the Eiffel office, returning with something in his hands.

It was an antique record player.

He set it down beside Marinette, brandishing a vinyl record to play.

“I didn’t know you had a record player,” Marinette laughed.

“It was my Mother’s,” Chat Noir admitted with a slight smile at the remembrance of her. “She collected a bunch of older records.”

“Wow, Chat Noir! I didn’t know that,” she replied, smiling at him.

“But last time I checked, this romantic evening wasn’t about her,” he chuckled, winking at her and standing once more. “May I have this dance,” he asked, arm outstretched.

Marinette giggled, watching the sight of her romantic kitty asking her to a dance. The record began to play as the first notes ripped off the piano in the recording. “Yes, I’d be delighted,” she said, grabbing his outstretched hand as Chat lifted her to her feet and pulled her into his arms. The piano sang in the recording as the waltz began, and they were off, waltzing, motions synchronized as one. They waltzed around the circular tower top without a care.

Chat Noir couldn’t keep his eyes off his princess as they waltzed together. Marinette watched her kitty as the moved together. She could see the love in his eyes, and she felt safe in his arms. They continued to circle the rooftop as the piano continued its waltzing theme.

“You want to know a secret,” Chat leaned in and whispered in her ear. She giggled with the nose scrunch that Chat had loved seeing before in school but had now grown to love as his own princess’s cute little scrunch. “I recorded myself playing this waltz just for you as a serenade,” he whispered, winking with a grin that spanned from ear to ear.

“I didn’t know you were a pianist,” Marinette said with another giggle and nose scrunch.

“A pianist, indeed, and there will be many more serenades for you, my beautiful _purr-incess_ ,” he said with a sly grin. Marinette laughed, her heart going aflutter.

They continued to waltz around the rooftop, Chat holding her close to himself. The piano returned to its main waltz theme as the music slowed and the piano slowed until its end with a beautiful chord.

Marinette didn’t want it to end. She leaned her head on his chest, drinking in the feeling of love and safety that he gave her.

Chat leaned in and wrapped his arms around her as the record began to play another song.

They slow danced around the tower as the music beckoned them onward.

Marinette inwardly gasped at the realization as she placed where she knew the song from. _It was the same song she had slow danced with Adrien with at Chloe’s party_.

But this time was different. Adrien didn’t have the same feelings for her that she had for him. He liked Kagami, and it had hurt her so much to give him up for Kagami. But this was different. She had fallen for Chat because of how much he cared for her, and he felt the same way about her.

She held him closer, content to stay in his arms leaning on his chest forever. There, she felt safe. She felt loved, protected. She didn’t want this feeling to end.

Chat Noir was ecstatic that his purr-incess felt safe in his arms. He would always keep her safe, safe from anything or anyone that could hurt her. He’d always be there for her, no matter what.

. . .

They sat on top of the fence railing, legs dangling over the edge. Marinette rested her head on his shoulder, reminding Chat of when Ladybug had done the same on the Montparnasse tower rooftop. But this felt different, and somehow, he knew it was even better this way. His princess trusted him, and he would keep her safe. He slid his hands through her hair and caressed her cheek. “She is so beautiful,” he once again remarked to himself.

They both watched the city below, bathed in beautiful moonlight.

“My purr-incess,” he whispered. “The city below is beautiful, but you’re more beautiful than all of it,” he said with a wink.

“My kitty,” she giggled. “With you, I feel safe and loved, and I don’t want this to end.”

“There will be many more romantic dates like this one,” he said, nuzzling her cheek.

After a moment of contemplation, Marinette finally spoke. “Is it too dangerous for us to date?”

“Not if no one finds out,” Chat replied without missing a beat. “If Hawkmoth finds out, he’ll try to use it against us, but if no one knows, there’s no way for him to find out.”

“I suppose you’re right,” she agreed after a moment.

They were silent, watching the city below, engrossed in the light of the moon. Marinette once again leaned on his shoulder as Chat continued to caress her cheek, running his hand through her stunning hair. He purred, happy that his purr-incess was content leaning on him.

Marinette laughed with her kitty’s favorite little nose scrunch. She focused on the sound of her kitty’s purring, falling deeper and deeper in love with her masked kitty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this amazing chapter because I sure did :)
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you thought about this chapter! If you have any requests, email me at anonymous-miraculer@outlook.com :3
> 
> Marichat Monday will be on pause until March. Let me know if you would like more because I have much more plot, fluff, and angst planned ;)


End file.
